The ULTIMATE Soul Reaper
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Her name was Shinku Setsugi. She achieved what others could not as soon as she arrived in the souls society. Soon she fell in love with a unlikly person one that could bring any soul reaper to their knees. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Soul Reaper: Chapter 1:

Shinku was walking through an unknown district in the soul society. She was never familiar around here in fact she was a completely new spirit to the soul society, but that didn't matter to her. As soon as she entered she noticed a couple of children who where injured and went over to them and quickly rushed over to them and began to heal them. Shinku was wearing a black kimono that stopped at her upper thighs. She was bare footed, had long black hair that was pulled back in a light ponytail and had brown eyes.

After the healing the kids she stood up and headed deeper into the district. On her back was her sword shi no kurushimi (Pains of Death). Whenever she called out it's name it would turn into a long black scythe with a purple blade and had red writing that read: Ikiru Mo Shinu Mo (Whether in Death or Life.) Ikiteimasu (I live). She was also able to go into another form of my sword when she called: Bankai: kurushimi karite (pain reaper) shi no kurushimi (Pains of Death) and It would allow her eyes to turn red and black wings to spread from my back, her scythe would become two separate scythes with dark purple blades and her hair would fly around her. Her sword sheath was black as well as her sword was completely black except for the dark blue writing and the dark blue ribbon that was tied around her so her sword would stay on Shinku's back.

As Shinku walked near a giant gate she noticed a figure running in her direction. The figure appeared to be young boy around 15-16 years old had choppy black hair and was wearing a uniform that she had heard other people call a Shinigami uniform. She then could see the 3 figures following him and based on their body language they were possibly going to hurt him. So Shinku quickly ran over to him in as fast as she could. When Shinku got there she was behind the young man that was running and quickly ran toward the men.

Shinku then punched the leader in the face and quickly tripped the one to his right before disappearing and reappearing above him and drop kicking the last one in his face. After all three were unconscious Shinku turned to see that the young man had tripped and fell.

"Are you alright?" Shinku asked worriedly.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm fine p-p-please don't hurt me." He exclaimed.

Shinku couldn't help, but chuckle before replying," I'm not going to hurt you. Are you injured?"

"No not really unless you include my rapid beating heart."

"My name is Shinku Setsugi. What is yours?"

"Mine's Hanaturo Yamada. I am the 7th seat of Squad 4."

"Squad 4?" She asked confused. All Shinku really knew was that there were Shinigami and that was it.

"You don't what Squad 4 is?"

"No I'm sorry. I don't know anything about any Squad."

"Well I am not very good at explaining things like that, but maybe Lady Unohana will be better at explaining."

"I would be at explaining what Hanaturo?" A soft voice asked from behind us.

"Oh lady Unohana. I'm sorry I was on my way to deliver that medicine when I accidentally bumped into some of the squad 11 members. And…"

He was cut off be the lady wearing a white and black shinigami uniform and had her hair braided around the front of her.

" I know Hanaturo. But who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Shinku Setsugi. She was the one who rescued me from the Squad 11 men."

"I see. Ms. Setsugi normally I would not recruit outside of the soul academy, but you are giving off an incredible amount of spiritual pressure that is most abnormal for a person outside of the academy and I am told that you have incredible healing abilities. Would you like to join my Squad?"

"Yes. I would like that very much if it mean that I can help people." Shinku said smiling at Unohana.

"Very well than follow me and we will get you all set." She said as she headed for the large white wall. Hanaturo and Shinku followed her as they entered the white gate thanks to the giant named Jidanbo. She later learned what there was about each squad and about their captains and lieutenants.

"By the way Ms. Setsugi…"

"Shinku please. I prefer it."

"Very well then Shinku may ask what is the name of your Zanpakutos' name?"

"Zanpakuto?"

"Yes the name of the sword you carry."

"Oh. His name is Shi No Kurushimi."

"What a very interesting name for the sword. May ask can you perform Shikai?"

I looked at her confused. Unahana must have seen my face and began to explain what each form of a Zanpakuto is.

"Oh I know both of them." Shinku replied innocently.

"What you know both releases!?" Hanaturo examined in disbelief.

"Yes after you change into your uniform and I would like to see you shikai and your bankai."

"Of course Captain Unohana." Shinku said. As soon as they stepped into her office a lady with silver hair ran up to her and began to ask her where she was and what was going on. Before Captain Unohana could ask she walked up to her and asked who I was.

Before Shinku could answer Captain Unohana answered for me, replying that she was a new member of the squad.

"Lieutenant Isane please, bring a uniform to Shinku."

"Very well Captain." She replied before running and getting a uniform and returning. As she handed her the uniform Captain Unahana asked her show Shinku around to take me to my quarters were she would be staying and to show her where the training grounds were. When Lieutenant Isane asked why the captain replied that she would see. She then showed Shinku where she was staying and what her duties would be after she changed into her uniform and was about to exit she could the voice of her Zanpakto.

_* Get ready child. I am hoping that you impress this captain with our many talents. * _Kurushimi cackled.

Shinku smiled before stepping out and following the Lt. Isane out the training ground. When they got there she could some other people accompanying her. There was the longhaired Captain with white hair and a Captain with a straw hat.

Shinku instantly knew that were the Captain of the 13th and the 8th Squads Jushiro Ukitake and Kyoraku Shunsui.

As they approached Captain Kyoraku ran up to her and said," My you are very beautiful."

Captain Ukitake just laughed before saying," Come now Shusui you know Nanao would not like that."

"True."

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake I have asked you to came to bear witness to see if this young woman is truely capable of Shikai and of Bankai." Captain Unohana said interrupting the Captains in their conversation.

"Both?" Both captain asked simultaneously. Captain Unahana nodded in response and looked at her. Shinku nodded before heading to the center of the training ground. Shinku then pulled out her Zanpakto and said out loud, " Bring forth pain on my enemies! Shi No Kurushimi!!" And with that her black sword changed into its scythe form.

All three of the captains looked at her shocked. Shinku smiled before asking sheepishly," Would like me to try Bankai?"

All three captains could only nod as Shinku then grabbed Kurushini and made it's blade come behind her and around her right shoulder and said," BAN-KAI!!!" Suddenly a purple light surrounded her when the light faded and the smoke cleared Shinku was standing there in her Bankai form.

"Kurushimi Karite Shi No Kurushimi."Shinku said looking at them through her red eyes.

The three captains looked at her in awe before Captain Ukitake said," Amazing." Shinku smiled before having her Zanpakto change back to it's sealed state.

"Thank you." Shinku replied smiling.

"Welcome to my squad Shinku Setsugi." Captain Unahana said smiling at her. Shinku knew that her new squad would be the squad she would gladly be apart of.


	2. Chapter 2

The ULTIMATE Soul Reaper: Chapter 2:

(4 years later)

It has been four years since Shinku became a soul reaper and she enjoy it very much. No really knows about her powers except Hanataro, Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku and Head Captain Yamamoto. They have become her family Captain Ukitake and Shunsui are her two funny older brothes and Captain Unohana is like her mother sweet yet firm when she decided on something and Hanataro is her younger shyer brother and Head Captain Yamamoto is her wise grandpa.

Shinku is now fourth seat in Squad 4 and she is on her way to report to captain Unohana and tell her that all of Shinkus' patients are on their way to recovery. As Shinku entered her office she looked up at her and smiled before asking," Shinku are you hear to tell me that everything with your patients is taken care of."

"Yes ma'am." Shinku replied giving her biggest grin.

"Thank you Shinku. Could you please do me a favor?"

Shinku nodded urging her to continue.

"I need some supplies from the human world could you get them for me?"

"Of course." Shinku said excitedly. Shinku had always wanted to go to the human world. Lady Unohana handed her a list and signaled to her that she was dismissed. Shinku smiled before bowing her head and headed toward the gate that leads to the human world. As Shinku entered the human world she noticed that she had landed in front of a little shop. She entered it and said out loud," Hello?"

"Back here." A male voice said from the back of the shop.

Shinku entered the shop and headed toward the back there she saw a man with white and green stripped hat and had blonde messy hair along with a fan.

"Umm…hello mr…"

"The name is Kisuke Urahara at your service. I believe you are her to pick up some items from me."

"Yes how did you know?"

"I was contacted by your captain before you arrived here. Here is everything you'll need. Oh. And I thought you might like this outfit your captain asked me to get you as a present for you all your hard work."

"Cool is there a way I could change into it?"

"Yep let me show to a room to change into it." Urahara said before getting up and leading her to a large room. Shinku stared in awe before turning to Urahara and asked," Do you have a bag that I could put my uniform in please?"

"My you are really polite for a soul reaper."

Before Shinku could ask anything else he disappeared than reappeared with a bag for her.

"Thank you." She said before closing the door and started to change. Shinku put on the stocking that connected to her boy shorts then put on a short black folded skirt that stopped at her upper thighs. Shinku then put on the short sleeved shirt that stopped right above her stomach and a black leather jacket along with fingerless gloves. Shinku finally put on the black flat heeled boots and walked out of the room.

"My you look very beautiful. I am glad those fit." He said as she stepped out of the room. Shinku smiled before nodding in agreement.

"By the way when did you get that lovely black panther tattoo?" Urahara asked. Shinku looked on the right side of her stomach and saw a black panther bearing its fangs.

"I don't remember, but I had ever since I arrived at the soul society." Shinku replied smiling slightly.

"Well I better head back. My captain will be wondering what I am doing." Shinku said before picking up the stuff and paying Kisuke before heading back to the Soul Society. When she arrived back she quickly began to run toward Captain Unohanas' office when Shinku felt Hanataro's spiritual pressure began to fluctuate wildly and that normally happens when he is extremely scared or in danger.

Shinku then quickly flashed stepped to her Captains office and dropped of the stuff and flashed stepped to where Hanataro was. When Shinku arrived she noticed a Captain with an eye patch and little bells tied to his hair fighting a serpent like hollow. Shinku noticed Hanataro a good couple of feet away sitting next to a little girl with pink short hair. She also wore a lieutenant's badge on her left arm.

As Shinku flashed stepped over to him he looked up at me startled before saying," O-Oh Shinku I was o-o-on my way back to the fourth squad barracks when this hollow appeared after running Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi appeared along with the 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Shinku nodded and turned to watch as the Captain now known as Zaraki fought. Shinku also noticed two men also standing in the distance. One was bald and the other had short black hair and had colorful feathers coming from his right eye. Shinku suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from behind her.

"Hanataro take Lieutenant Kusajishi and go over to where those two men are."

"Huh? W-W-Why?"

"Please do it." Shinku asked, Hanataro nodded before fighting a angry Lieutenant and heading to where the other two men stood.

"I know your there." Shinku said out loud.

"Hmm not bad." A very gruff male voice said behind her. Shinku turned to see a panther like hollow with deep blue eyes staring at her Shinku smiled slightly before gently placing my foot back.

"Getting ready to run woman?" The hollow asked in taunting tone. Shinku could tell he was getting ready to pounce because he crouched lower to the ground.

"Not likely Kitty." Shinku said with mocking tone. The hollow growled before jumping at her, Shinku then quickly back flipped her foot catching his jaw and sent him flying away from her. As soon as she landed on her feet the hollow went pounce on her again, but this time Shinku punched him in the face causing him slide on his feet and looked at her before growling at Shinku.

Shinku smiled and crouched down before saying," Here kitty kitty."

Just then the hollow growled before charging at Shinku and jumped into the air. Shinku noticed that he was going to claw her so she jumped to the right before flash stepping under him and kicking him toward the sky Shinku then appeared right above him before drop kicking him into the ground below.

The ground began to crack and pieces of the ground began to rise. Shinku landed a few feet from the hollow and waited patiently for him to make appearance, suddenly the ground under her began to shake and another one of those hollows that was the same as the one Captain Zaraki was fighting appeared and opened its mouth to try and take a bit out of her.

Shinku back flipped two times avoiding it completely and then ran at it.

"Here Shinku." Shinku heard Hanataro call out.

Shinku looked up to see her zanpakto heading her way in the air. Shinku smiled before using the hollows head and jumping into the air catching her zanpakto. As Shinku was fixing to land she pulled out her sword sliced the hollow in half it howled in pain before disappearing. Shinku sheathed her sword before looking around for that other hollow that was here unfortunately it got away. Shinku sighed in disappointment because she was hoping to fight it again to test her strength.

"What squad are you in woman?" Shinku turned to see Captain Zaraki in front of her. Since he was a foot taller than her Shinku had to look up at the Captain and said, "I am Shinku Setsugi fourth seat of Squad 4."

"I didn't ask for your name nor did I ask for you what seat you were in. Did I?"

"Sorry _**sir. **_It's a habit of mine." Shinku growled at his disrespectfulness to her.

"What ever since you seem to be new here let me explain something to you? Don't ever intervene in my fights."

"Sorry again _**sir**_." Shinku replied through gritted teeth it took all her self control not to beat the shit out of this guy.

Luckily for her Hanataro must have sensed her spiritual pressure steadily rise because he then appeared at her side and excused them selves from Captain Zaraki and they both headed back to Captain Unohana's office to tell her what happened. Something told her that this was not the last she would see of Captain Zaraki


	3. Chapter 3

The ULTIMATE Soul Reaper: Chapter 3:

They both arrived at Captain Unohana office and much to their surprise they saw Captain Unohana sitting with Captain Ukitake in front of her desk.

"Captain Unohana…" Shinku began, but was stopped when her captain put up her hand causing her to stop mid sentence.

"I am aware of what happened today and Captain Zaraki is demanding that you be put into his squad." Unohana explained.

"However I think that you shouldn't be on that squad because of your temper so I have nominated you to be my lieutenant instead of being placed in that squad." Captain Ukitake finished explaining for her.

Shinku smiled before replying," I would be honored to be your lieutenant. Though I have to ask what do, your second seats think of it."

"They will get over it, but for now I will show you to your new quarters. It's been awhile since that room was last used I think it's time for it to have a new owner." Ukitake said.

Shinku bowed before replying," I would be extremely honored Captain Ukitake. Captain with you permission I would like to change out of these clothes since I am to be your lieutenant then I should have my uniform on."

"Very well I will wait for you here I have to finish speaking to Unohana about the Captain's meeting before Captain Zaraki charged out of it."

"Very well, Captain and Captain Unohana…Thank you for all you taught me until this day."

"You are most welcome Shinku. If anyone deserves this position then it should be you. I will have people sent to your room to help you move your stuff into your new quarters." Unohana replied smiling.

Shinku looked at Hanataro before asking," Will you walk with me?"

Hanataro smiled before nodding yes to her as they walked Hanataro then began," Congratulations on your promotion… I guess I won't you be seeing you around a lot…"

"Are you kidding Hanataro whenever I have time I will come down and visit and if those squad eleven assholes cause you any trouble you let me know and I'll set them straight." Shinku replied grinning.

"Set who straight?" A gruff voice asked them.

They turned around and saw Captain Zaraki standing there. Shinku's eyes narrowed before replying," _**SIR**_, You do realize that your members are the reason for the ruckus in squad four?"

"Hmph so what do I care? By the way I came to congratulate you on your promotion to Lieutenant." Zaraki replied sarcastically.

"Thank you sir, now if you'll excuse me I would like to change now. Come on Hanataro." Shinku said as she dragged Hanataro around Captain Zaraki and headed to her room. Hanataro stayed outside the room while Shinku changed onto her uniform and then put some of her stuff into a bag and headed out of the room.

"Let's head back." Shinku said to Hanataro. Hanataro nodded and followed her back to Captain Unohana's office.

"We're back, Captain…" Shinku however stops when she sees Captain Zaraki and Captain Kyoraku there with the other two captains.

When they noticed her standing there Kenpachi then stormed out of the office pushing past her.

"What was that about?" Shinku asked to no one in particular.

"Just Kenpachi Zaraki complaining about how we kept you from joining his squad in such, anyway I came to congratulate you on becoming a lieutenant." Shunsui said walking up to her and hugging her.

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku." Shinku replied.

"Oh come on we are friends aren't we? Call me Shunsui for the thousandth time." Shunsui said with a sigh letting Shinku go.

"Sorry, Shunsui." Shinku replied with a smile. Shunsui laughed.

"Well then shall I show you to you new quarters and while we are on our way I can explain to you what your new duties are. Oh I nearly forgot her you go you will need this to show that you are now my Lieutenant." Ukitake said before handing her his lieutenant's insignia.

Shinku smiled before tying it around her throat and looked at Ukitake before waiting for him to leave. After everyone said their good byes' Ukitake and Shinku headed for her new quarters. After Ukitake explained what her duties where to be and when they were to be preformed.

"You will begin your duties tomorrow since it is later. Have a good night Shinku." Ukitake said as soon as they arrived at the door of her new quarters.

"You too Captain." Shinku said as she entered the room and sensed her Captain's leave. Shinku then noticed that her stuff had been neatly arranged and put away.

Shinku smiled before she decided to sit outside for a little bit. As she sat outside looking up at the moon she smiled at it and thought of a song she used to sing to the little kids in the districts outside the gate.

_**(My heart will go on – Celine Dion)**_

_**Every Night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love we true when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the hear does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You're safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

After Shinku was done she felt a presence behind her she turned to see the lieutenant of the eleventh division staring at her with awe.

"Yes?" Shinku asked her breaking her out of her trance.

"Are you whitey - chan's lieutenant?" Yachiru asked.

"You mean Captain Ukitake? Then yes I am." Shinku replied.

"What's your name?" Yachiru asked innocently.

"Shinku Setsugi." Shinku replied.

"Wow that is a long name how about I call you Shi – Shi?" Yachiru replied happily.

"That is fine by me. Was there something you needed Lieutenant Kusajika?"

"Call my Yachiru. And yes, can you sing another one?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinku said smiling at Yachiru.

"Yeayyyy!" Yachiru yelled happily before sitting next to her.

Shinku then turned back to looking at the moon before she began to sing.

_**(A new day has come – Celine Dion)**_

_**A new day has…come**_

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_**For a miracle to come**_

_**Everyone told me to be strong**_

_**Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

_**Through the darkness and good times**_

_**I knew I'd make it through**_

_**And the world thought I had it all**_

_**But I was waiting for you**_

_**Hush, love**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun**_

_**A new day has…come**_

_**Where is was dark now there's light**_

_**Where there was pain now there's joy**_

_**Where there was weakness, I found my strength**_

_**All in the eyes of a boy**_

_**Hush, love**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**Let it feel my soul and drown away my fears**_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun**_

_**A new day has…come**_

_**A new day has…come**_

_**Ohh, a light…Ooh**_

Once Shinku finished singing she looked over at Yachiru who was now asleep. Shinku smiled before picking her up and headed over to the eleventh division. However she didn't make it far when two men stood in front of her.

"Thanks for finding the Lieutenant for us." The bald one said before taking the Yachiru from her.

"Are you from the Eleventh Division?" she asked.

When they nodded she smiled and said her good byes to them before heading back to her quarters to go asleep. She needed to sleep for tomorrow's duties.


End file.
